


Cyborg Club

by Pols



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Amputees, Developing Relationship, Disabled Character, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, RhodeyTony November Bash, Tony Stark's Gauntlet is a Prosthetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-01-31 15:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12684426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pols/pseuds/Pols
Summary: "He made you a suit, he doesn’t even let anybody else have a peek inside it, and you got one for yourself, Rhodey. This is basically Tony writing on the sky that he loves you."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy TonyRhodey month!

"Did you hear about the new student, a flyer, that arrived yesterday?" ask Janet.

"New student?" Tony asked, "no. What kind of flyer?"

"Planes, as far as I know. I am sure you two would mesh pretty well. He’s an engineer like you. And shares a few other similarities with you." 

"Similarities? What kind?"

"I won’t tell. You just have to meet him."

"No fair. You can’t tease me like that and then keep mum about it."

"I can and I will. And you will thank me later for it." Janet promised him.  
******

James Rhodes arrived at the Academy 5 minutes ago and he already thinks he may have traveled into a alternative dimension. The world knows of other life forms (enhanced or alien), but you seldom get to see them outside of battles where they are either the supervillains or superheroes. 

The Academy on the other hand is brimming with them. There are the famous ones like Thor and Hulk, but he can also see a red stone looking being, a talking biped raccoon sitting on a humanoid tree, androids. As well as red, blue, green or gold skinned humanoid looking people. The ones that look like normal humans wear either strange outfits or lots of weapons. 

Tony

And to think that Rhodey thought he would stand out with his _prosthetic hand_.  
*****

Tony was looking for this mysterious new student everywhere, but so far no luck. He was starting to think Jan has played a prank on him to get him out of the lab and outside for once. But then finally he spotted him. 

Just as short...uhm... normal sized as Tony, dark skinned, muscular, military bearing and beautiful. So far, so good. Visually, he’s quite the eye candy, with the exception of the abomination he had instead of his hand.

"No, no, no", Tony said, while walking towards the new guy, eyes glaring at the monster of a right hand prosthetic. "Such a disgrace can’t be on my campus."

Tony was so fixated on the prosthetic that he didn’t see the angry look of the new guy or the scandalized grimaces of some other students.

“Look”, the new guy said angrily, “no, I didn’t get accepted here out of pity or to try to get diversity points. I was invited based on my MIT score and piloting skills because of the recommendation by the Air Force. And if you have a problem with amputees, then–“

“Aww, you went to MIT, too? When did you graduate? Maybe we shared some classes? I did graduate like ... eight years ago”, Tony interrupted with a happy grin, which, huh, just confused the new guy.

“Uhm, what? Problem with amputees? Why would you think that? No, I’m just angry on your behalf that someone would give you such a subpar prosthetic. It nearly makes me weep. It probably doesn’t even has bio feedback. 

“Problems with amputees, pfff. I’m just the same as you. Look!” And then Tony pulled off the gauntlet of his right hand, or more correctly, pulls of his right hand which seems to be a prosthetic, too. How about that?

James gaped at Tony, as the latter put his hand back on, as well as the previous scandalized students around.

“See, my hands gone just like yours. Lost it during an explosion, when I was like seven years old? Build this one”, here he wiggled with his gauntlet fingers, “myself. Mark 11. Mark 8 is currently in clinical trials and should hit the market next year. Oh, I am Tony Stark, by the way, and you are?”

“Oh, James Rhodes”, James Rhodes, apparently, answered.

“Well, welcome Rhodey! Back to the original topic. This abomination hurts my eyes. I will build you a new one. Can’t have my new MIT buddy walk around with something like that.”

With these words Tony pulled the completely confused and newly dubbed Rhodey towards his lab. 

“Considering how similar our arms, well, the part that we have left, are, I can rebuild one of my older models today and build you a customized one later on...”  
********

“So, this implants act as an interface between the signals from the nerves in your arm to your gauntlet. So you move the gauntlet just like your left hand and the gauntlet itself sends back tactile feedback like touch or heat, right?” Rhodey inquired after a few hours of Tony showing him his lab and then completely dis- and re-assembling an older model of Tony’s gauntlet to fit Rhodey. 

Despite the misunderstanding at the beginning and the overwhelming rambling of Tony, Rhodes already shared Tony's opinion that there will be the best of friends.

Tony smiled. “Correct. First I used external sensors, but implants are just so much more precise. And water and sweat don’t pose an issue. So I can swim with it, no problem. We can give you first one of my older models with the external electrodes and you can think about whether you like it (Spoiler alert: You will) and then we can transplant, or better said, shoot in the internal ones. 

“The repulsors are deactivated, so you don’t have to fear to accidentally shoot anyone and if you want I can equip your gauntlet with whatever technology you want.”

“This is more than enough,” Rhodes replied with a soft smile. “Really, it already sounds like a dream to me. Thank you, Tony. You’re doing me a big favor.”

“It’s nothing really. You're getting my antiques and are one additional test subject. You are doing _me_ a favor.”

Rhodes had a different opinion, but he saw that Tony had issues with excepting honest thanks, so he let it go.

“Anyways, what colors would you like your new hand to be? Boring flesh colored would be possible and your future prosthetic could also have the form of a real hand and not an gauntlet if you want, but I hope you want something more interesting than that. How about Iron Man colored? You could become the Iron Assistant.” Tony laughed.

“Fuck you, I am no one’s side kick”, Rhodey he replied good natured.

“I don’t put out on the first date, sourpatch, maybe later”, Tony winked.

Rhodey blushed a bit, which fortunately didn’t show thanks to his dark skin tone. “How about gunmetal gray?” Rhodey proposed. I would like it to be visible, but also not quite as flashy as yours. Also, I am a military guy, so it would fit with my planes.

“Sure. Jarvis, show us a gray paint on for honey badgers new hand.”

“With pleasure, sir. How about this color scheme?” Jarvis ask Rhodes after a few seconds.

“Looks awesome. Thank you, Jarvis.” 

“My pleasure.”  
*****

After another hour, during which the last adjustments had been made and the hand painted in the prior proposed color scheme, Rhodey finally was testing the new prosthetic.

“So, how does it feel?” Tony asked.

“Even better than you promised. It is nearly as if nothing ever happened to my hand. Thank you so much, Tones,” Rhodey thanked Tony, and after a second of deliberation went for a hug.

Tony was stiff at first, but after a moment went soft and hugged back. After the hug ended Tony was slightly red around the cheeks, not being used to such casual display of affection from anyone but Janet. “No, problem. Like I said, you're helping me, too. How about we go celebrate your arrival and new hand with a drink in Club A?”

“Sure, lead the way,” Rhodey agreed.

*****  
“I see that Tony already made you join his little cyborg club. Hi Tony.”

“Hey, Misty. Rhodey this is Misty Knight. Misty this here is James Rhodes.”

“Hi, nice to meet you. Cyborg club?” Rhodey asked.

“Yeah cyborg club. Everyone who has some kind of prosthetic get's a make over by Tony Stark. This beauty here,” Misty indicated her golden full right arm prosthetic, “he made me after I joined the academy. He did the same with Galina Nemirovsky, alias Crimson Dynamo, and her two prosthetic legs; Rocket Raccoon and his technological enhancements; Riri Williams, alias Ironheart, and her two hands; and Pepper Potts with her right hand.” 

“To be fair”, Tony interrupted, “I only collaborated with Rocket, Riri, and Galina. They are quite capable engineers in their own right.”

“Is Galina still trying to get you to marry her?” Misty asked Tony.

“Yes. Her new plan is to build a company to rival my own. Plans it as a kind of dowry,” Tony admitted embarrassed and answered Rhodey's puzzled look with a “It's a long story.”

“Good luck with that,” Misty laughed at Tony's misery, the traitor. “Anyways, we Cyborgs sometimes meet and talk and once a year we do a tournament to find out who's the best marksmen, as nearly all our prosthetic end up getting weaponized. Sometimes we make it an academy wide tournament: Humans vs. Enhanced Humans vs. Cyborgs vs. Androids vs. Aliens. The aliens won last time, but in my opinion they had an unfair advantage of being sometimes thousand of years old and having therefore so much more time to train. But maybe I'm just a sore looser. 

“Well, I only wanted to welcome you. You two enjoy your date, I'm on my way to the library. Bye!”

“This isn't...” “We're not...” Tony and Rhodey tried to interject, but Misty was already out of hearing range.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wondering why you can't remember a story with such a summary, it's because I changed the summary.  
> Please enjoy!

“Damn, you’ve got some good moves there, Tony,” Rhodey said lying sweaty next to Tony on the training mats. “I didn’t expect that with your skinny ass.”

“Looking often at my ass, honey badger? Just because I am not built like a machine like you, doesn’t mean I’m lazing around. Fighting in the armor is hard, the armor doesn't move itself. I’m just lean. 

“Yeah, yeah. I was just surprised. Still, I won.”

“Sure did, soldier. Anyway, I don’t know about you, but I’m gonna spend some time in my hot tub. Sore muscles hurt like a bitch the next day,” Tony said while heaving himself to stand.

Rhodey perked up at the word _hot tub_. “You have a hot tub? Why am I just now hearing about this? I'm joining you. I take that as my prize for having won the fight.”  
*******

“I love your lab, Tony, but I think I love your hot tub even more,” Rhodey told Tony after nearly having melted in the hot tub.

“I know the feeling,” Tony replied with a content sigh, “but flying with the armor is better. You can’t imagine how freeing it is. I think that’s the closest one can get to feeling like a bird, except having actual wings. Flying wherever you want, seeing everything as tiny specs far away, not being bound to anything."

“I believe you. I already love flying with my plane. The suit surely tops this.” 

Rhodey dreamy face gave Tony an idea....  
*****

“...happy birthday to youuuuu!” Tony sung and loosend the blindfold over Rhodes eyes. “This is for you, honey bunch.”

“Rhodey's eyes were big as saucers and his mouth hung open. “A gray Iron Man armor? Did you really make me a suit, Tones?”

“Yes,” Tony announced with a big smile.”All yours. But you have to find a different name for it. I am Iron Man.

“Oh my God, Tones!” Rhodey gave Tony a big bear hug and a kiss to the cheek, which in turn made Tony grin like he just got a great present. “Thank you so much! Can we make a test flight? I didn’t want to give you the satisfaction before but I was always so envious when you flew around in it.” Rhodes was practically bouncing and outshining the sun with his smile.

“Of course. I made you an undersuit, too, so first change into that and then we can take a spin around the Academy. Jarvis will be your copilot the whole time, so you don’t have to fear to accidentally crash,” Tony assured.

After explaining how the suit worked and what kind of steering will be needed, as well as training to hoover, accelerate, stop and so on, Tony suited up too and the two of them explored the surroundings from above.  
*****

“Wow, Tony. This was even better than imagined. I absolutely understand why you are so proud of it. It's marvel of engineering,” Rhodey said why pulling off the armor.

“I know. I still loved it like was my first flight. So, did you think of a codename, yet?” Tony asked.

“Smash Blastman?” Rhodey suggested. 

Tony lifted one eyebrow in answer. “Actually I think you are too much of a nerd and not cool enough for the armor. Give it back.”

“No!” Rhodey exclaimed and hugged his armor close. “It's mine now" No take back. You have to claw it from my dead hands! Hmm, how about War Machine instead?”

“I'd would go with that, Smash Blastman,” Tony winked.  
******

After a few successful missions of Tony and Rhodey together, like leading a squadron of jets to destroy a convoy of Hydra warships, the other students started calling them the Iron Husbands.

“Do you know what would make the armor better?” Rhodey asked Tony.

“Glitter?” Tony answered with a grin.

“That's your answer to everything. No I was thinking about a big gun on the shoulder for heavy fire.”

Tony made a grimace. “You only want an excuse why your slower than me.”

“But I would be so much stronger,” Rhodey countered.  
******

“So when will you finally confess your undying love to Tony?” Janet asked Rhodey after she finally had enough of pining from Tony and him both.

“What?! I don’t know what you are talking about,“ Rhodey denied.

“Don’t play coy with me, James Rupert Rhodes. I have enough of your pining and I want you both happy. So do it finally!”

Rhodes opened his mouth to deny it again, but after seeing Janet's withering look, he caved. “Okay yes. I am madly in love with him. How couldn’t I. He made me the armor for my birthday. He makes me laugh all the time. But Tony doesn’t feel the same.”

“Are you kidding me? You said it yourself, he made you the armor, he doesn’t even let anybody else have a peek inside it, and you get one to call _your own_. This is basically him writing on the sky that he loves you.”

That left Rhodes speechless, a common occurrence when it was connected to Tony Stark.

“Good. You realized it. So go to my boy and confess your love. And if you break his sensitive heart, I will break you.” With that she kissed his cheek and vanished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC
> 
> Bonus points to everyone who recognizes the quotes from the game.  
> And for anyone interested how the undersuits look and the difference of Tony and Rhodey in terms of muscles. [Comic panel](https://static1.squarespace.com/static/5539b16ae4b09e35ffe0d93c/t/574f7b5c4d088e2dbb6066c4/1464826720973/)


	3. Chapter 3

Rhodey was still pondering about Janet's words while wandering the campus. Christmas was near and Janet had started decorating the Academy with the help of a few minions she 'recruited' (a.k.a. bullied with her cheerful aggressive way). Her words gave Rhodey hope and he decided to finally confess his love to Tony. He thought about going to cheesy way and do it on Christmas or New Year’s.

But at the end all his plans where for naught.  
*****

It was three days after Christmas and Tony asked Rhodey to come to Stark Tower, barely containing his glee during the call.

Shortly after, Rhodey stood in front of the tower, steeling himself. Today he will talk to Tony about his feelings. 

The tower was fully decorated and even DUM-E was decorated with Christmas lights, Rhodey saw while walking into Tony’s lab.

But what he walked into resembled more a zoo, than any lab.

“Rhodey!” Tony exclaimed when he saw his best (male) friend enter his lab and went for a hug. “Merry Christmas! How was home? How is your family? Did you give your sister my present? Did you just now arrive? Or...”

“What the hell happened here, Tones?” Rhodes interrupted Tony’s excited rambling.

“What happened? Oh... Your Christmas present, of course. You complained that there weren't any animals inspired by you, like my Iron Manatee and Iron Unicorn are inspired by me. So here we have a Boar Machine, War MaSheep, a robot War Macheetah (sadly they would let my adopt a real one), a Rhodey Runner, a War Wolverine, a Centaur Machine, a War Macaque, a Warthog Machine and a War Marten. There is also a whale that Namor let me name Whale Machine. I also made Devil Dinosaur a Dinosaur Machine costume for next Halloween.” Tony beamed at Rhodey.

Rhodey was speechless. Tony bought him all this because of a little throwaway comment two months ago.

“Damn, I love you”, he blurted out. 

That made Tony freeze. “What?”

“I had this whole speech prepared really romantic and all, but all the planing in the world can't prepare anyone for the one Tony Stark. You can’t be described with any existing words. But I will still try.

“You are so extremely generous. You would probably rip out your heart if I asked you to. You made me a _suit_. Now you got me a zoo. We’ve only know each other for about four months and you’re the first thing I think about in the morning. We haven’t seen each other for only a week and I missed you immensely, especially our crazy talks. You have such a big heart, even though you try to hide it. 

“You could have anyone, but Janet make me realize that I am the only one who got his own amour, so I'm placing all my hope that this means something.

“So, Tony Edward Stark, would you go on a date with me?” Rhodey finally asked.

It was Tony’s part to be speechless. Suddenly bashful, he looked to the floor, blushing, and whispered a shy: “I missed your smile. And yes, I would love to go on a date with you.”

Rhodey beamed back at him. “Fantastic. How about we go ice-skating for our first date?”  
****

The last weekend before the lectures and training in the Academy started again, most of the student body met at Club A.

Tony, who was practically radiating with happiness, was sitting on Rhodey's lap. After a few dates, which weren't much different than when they hung out before, except now with the added bonus of kisses, they now were officially boyfriends and Tony, as well as Rhodey, where proudly flouncing their relationship.

When Janet arrived at Club A, too, she directly zeroed in on the two. “I can’t believe I have to get the news that you to finally stopped being chickens and got together from the rumor mill. I demand praise for this and I want it now.”

Tony sprung from Rhodey's lap into Janet‘s arms and gave her a big hug. “I wanted to thank you personally, not over the phone. So: Thank you! You are a goddess, Jan!” Tony gave her a kiss to the cheek and a blinding smile.

Satisfied, that she got the praise she deserved, she turned to Rhodes. “Remember our chat, Rhodes?” She asked seriously.

“I do and will. And thank you, Janet.” Rhodey said sincerely. With that Janet lost the serious look, gave him a radiant smile and leaned into Rhodey's face. In answer to his confused frown, she tapped her cheek demanding a kiss. Which he promptly delivered.

“You can call me Jan, you’re practically my brother-in-law now. With the Jan left the two to their honeymooning to 'grace' other students with her attention.  
*****

A while later, Cap showed up at Club A with a new transfer student: Bucky Barnes.

Tony zeroed onto his prosthetic arm as if he could sniff it out. Even though it looked quite 'acceptable', he already spotted two things he could improve. Rhodey followed Tony’s concentrated stare and hugged Tony close before his boyfriend could assaults another unsuspecting new guy. “Tony, no!”

Tony gave Rhodey a shit eating grin. “Tony, yes!”  
*****

And shortly after, the Cyborg Club gained yet another member.

_The End._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheesy end is cheesy!  
> ____  
> Please let me now how you liked it and thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> TBC


End file.
